


Vicini

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, s2e17 Grounded
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Kyle POV. Scena mancante dall’episodio 2x17 “Grounded” (quando Amanda non torna a New York e va a rifugiarsi in camera di Kyle per la notte). Molti sostengono che lei abbia lasciato il conservatorio unicamente per restare insieme a lui, volevo mettere in luce in questa fan fiction che non penso sia così ed inoltre rispondere all’annosa domanda: perché Kyle ha dato ad Amanda proprio la maglietta che indossava?
Relationships: Amanda Bloom/Kyle Trager





	Vicini

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kyle/Amanda
> 
> Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti della serie Kyle XY, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

Kyle e Amanda erano insieme nella vasca, la ragazza era appoggiata su di lui, poco prima gli aveva proposto di dormire insieme nella vasca, visto che per lui il pavimento era troppo aperto, troppo simile ad un letto.

“Grazie di tutto...” Gli disse Amanda.

“Non c'è di che… Forse tua madre è così arrabbiata perché pensa che tu abbia lasciato il conservatorio a causa mia.” Osservò Kyle.

“Si, lo credo anch'io.” Rispose Amanda

Lui continuò: “Non vorrei sembrare presuntuoso, ma devo chiederti se la ragione per cui hai lasciato New York è per stare con me. Se fosse così, sarebbe egoista da parte mia non cercare di dissuaderti, anche se stare lontani è difficile anche per me.”

“Mentirei se ti dicessi che la voglia di stare vicino a te non c’entra per niente con la mia decisione, ma non è stata la ragione principale. Ho capito che quella della musica non è la mia strada, almeno non adesso. Suonare mi appassiona, ma per gli altri ragazzi del corso è la loro ragione di vita, erano così bravi… non penso di essere al loro livello.”

“Tu sei molto brava.”

“Ma devo migliorare ancora molto. La musica farà sempre parte di me ma non credo sarà ciò che farò nella vita, probabilmente ciò che sceglierò di fare al college lo determinerà.”

“Hai già pensato a cosa vorresti studiare?”

La ragazza sollevò la testa dal suo petto e si mise seduta per poterlo guardare in viso:  
“Ho già in mente diverse idee, soprattutto vorrei dare un contributo concreto, qualcosa agli altri.”

“La musica è qualcosa per gli altri, può migliorare la vita delle persone… sentirti suonare rende migliore la mia.”

Lei sorrise e rispose “Non voglio smettere di suonare, ma voglio anche fare altre cose.”

Kyle rifletté un momento, in parte sollevato di non essere il motivo della rinuncia di Amanda al conservatorio: “Se dici tutto questo a tua mamma forse sarà più comprensiva…”

“…o riproverà a mettermi sul primo aereo. Comunque ci proverò, forse aiuterà, magari la farà anche essere meno indisponente nei tuoi confronti e con il tempo potrebbe permetterci - “  
Kyle improvvisamente mise un dito sulle labbra di Amanda per farla smettere di parlare e bisbigliò: “qualcuno è sceso al piano di sotto, potrebbe sentirci.” Il ragazzo ascoltò il rumore dei passi e capì che si trattava di Stephen.  
Amanda baciò il dito di Kyle prima che ritraesse la mano e lui sorrise, mentre inaspettatamente un brivido gli percorse la schiena, scatenato da quel semplice ma intimo gesto. Spinto da ciò la baciò, ed anche se il bacio fu breve le farfalle gli sobbalzarono nello stomaco. Era un modo di dire per descrivere quella sensazione gli aveva detto Nicole. Per distrarsi dalla reazione del suo corpo che rendeva evidente il desiderio per Amanda, il ragazzo parlò immediatamente: “Non c’è più.”

“Cosa…?” Chiese lei ancora emozionata dal bacio.

Kyle chiarì: “Chi era sceso, adesso è tornato di sopra.”

“Oh! Bene.” 

“Se si fosse trattato di Lori o Josh avremmo potuto stare tranquilli…”

“…Ma visto che non sapevamo chi fosse” proseguì la ragazza.

Kyle abbassò lo sguardo, non poteva dirle di sapere si trattasse di Stephen, si sarebbe chiesta come. Ma prima o poi aveva intenzione di raccontarle tutto sulle sue origini e le sue capacità, lo voleva fortemente e sperava che lei lo avrebbe accettato comunque, come avevano fatto la sua famiglia e Declan.

“Allora meno male che hai un così buon udito!” 

Si chiese se Amanda non sospettasse già che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di non convenzionale, sapeva già di alcune sue doti dopo averlo visto saltare dal tetto, giocare a basket e tutto il resto, ma cos'altro?  
Come a voler inconsapevolmente sottolineare ciò che Kyle stava pensando, lei gli appoggiò una mano sulla pancia, proprio dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l’ombelico.

Il ragazzo riprese a parlare anche per evitare un po’ d’imbarazzo: “Fra me, Josh e Lori c’è una sorta di accordo, non mento per loro ma cerchiamo di coprirci le spalle a vicenda.”

Lei annuì: “A proposito di coprire le spalle, come mai hai tolto la maglietta…? Non che mi lamenti, sarei pazza a lamentarmi…”

Kyle si sentì un po’ ferito e non fece attenzione all'ultima frase. Non sapeva ancora bene come relazionarsi con gli altri, come comportarsi, in particolare in coppia, cosa fosse opportuno fare nei diversi momenti; per questo, ad esempio, era quasi sempre lei a prendere l’iniziativa e baciarlo.

“Non volevi la mia maglietta?”  
Il tono era inequivocabile e la fece sentire in colpa, Amanda si affrettò a rispondere:  
“Scherzi, Kyle?! Te l’ho chiesto io, solo non pensavo mi dassi quella che avevi addosso. Ma mi ha fatto piacere il gesto e poi ha su il tuo odore.” 

“Ed è una cosa buona?” Chiese Kyle perplesso.

“Per me si. Ci rende più vicini.”

“Siamo già vicini, la vasca non è molto grande.” Disse Kyle, sottolineando l’evidente.

“Si, stanotte direi che siamo molto vicini, ma intendevo dire che ci rende più… intimi.”

Kyle adesso aveva capito e le sorrise in quel suo modo dolcissimo. Appena lei si distese, appoggiata su di lui, le disse: “Mi piace l’idea di diventare più vicini.”

“Non avevi pensato a queste implicazioni, vero?”

“No… grazie di essere così paziente con me.”

“Te lo meriti.” 

Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e dopo una breve pausa disse: “Per rispondere alla tua domanda iniziale: domani è giorno di bucato e non avevo altre magliette pulite comode per dormire, quindi ti ho dato volentieri questa.” 

Amanda, sorridendo, gli diede uno schiaffetto giocoso sul braccio. “Buonanotte Kyle.”

“Buonanotte Amanda.”

-

“Sapevo che ospitare Amanda mi avrebbe causato altri guai, ma come potevo mandarla via? E perché una cosa così sbagliata… era così bella?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate un commento o un kudos, grazie!


End file.
